


Wrench

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [16]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Strange and common interests.
Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521896
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Wrench

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair, 2012, " 'Don't you know any that are happier?'"

"You don't have to stay, you know," Lumiere said, gathering up the handful of physical tools she'd need to make the minor, yet important, repairs requested on the Centurion.

"I know," Dextera replied. "I suppose I'm just curious as to the nature of both the problem and the solution."

"Damage from direct hits, mostly," Lumiere noted frankly. "One circuit routine is brittle, which is physical. The rest will be carefully resetting course correction and some navigation functions, though it'll be best if you and Sinistra just go out and fly around a little to finish tweaking. While I can set it how I think it should be, I'm sure you've both made little changes to the controls."

Dextera nodded. "Probably, yes, without even really meaning to. Like you and La Muse, the Centurion has belonged to Sinistra and myself for a long time. Even before we were ES Members."

"Oh?" Lumiere questioned, gesturing for Dextera to follow along into the cockpit. If nothing else, she figured he could hand her tools as she needed them.

For a moment, Lumiere thought she might get a story out of the man, but she was mistaken. He simply nodded and followed, and settled with his lap filled with screwdrivers and pliers.

Soon, aside from pausing to ask him for tools, they fell into an almost-comfortable silence, and she found herself softly humming a song from the show she'd seen the night before.

"Don't you know any that are happier?"

Lumiere froze, almost surprised she'd been actually humming out loud. But the show had been quite enjoyable and had really stuck with her. So..

She laughed. "I'm surprised you're familiar."

"I saw a production many years ago," Dextera admitted.

"Cutters," Lumiere said, reaching and being rewarded with firm rubber-coated handles in her palm. One little snip and she handed them right back. "You should see the current production. I believe it's playing for another couple of weeks."

"You've fixing Centurion for a reason," Dextera reminded her. "So I'll just have to trust you on it. Maybe next time it's staged somewhere on Aineas, though, we can see it together."

"Screwdriver," Lumiere replied, reaching. "I'd like that very much."


End file.
